Qeynos City Tasks Timeline
< Category:City Tasks Quests |class="MainPageBG" style="width:50%;border:1px solid #bfa3b1;background-color:#fff5f5;vertical-align:top"| } ---- Sken Elkheart in Tasks in Moors of Ykesha *(80) ---- |- |style="color:#000;font-size:95%| Henry Overwater Tasks in The Sundered Frontier and The Stonebrunt Highlands Levels 80-90 *(80) *(84) *(86) *(88) |} |} } *(69) Not of this World: cacotoxic abominations *(70) Fire and Feathers: Blacktalon summoners ---- Bison Bloodwarmer in Tasks in Kunark *(68) *(72) *(73) *(74) *(77) *(79) ---- Sken Elkheart in Tasks in Moors of Ykesha *(80) ---- |- |style="color:#000;font-size:95%| Henry Overwater Tasks in The Sundered Frontier and The Stonebrunt Highlands Levels 80-90 *(80) *(84) *(86) *(88) |} |class="MainPageBG" style="width:50%;border:1px solid #a1b3a1;background-color:#f5fffa;vertical-align:top"| {| width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="vertical-align:top;background-color:#f5fffa" ! Tunarian Alliance - The Elddar Grove |- |style="color:#000;font-size:95%| Wanderer Greencoast Tasks in Antonica and Blackburrow Levels 10 - 14 *(11) Serenity Lost: witherstraw scarecrows *(13) The Darkpaw Defilers: Darkpaw shamans Levels 15 - 19 *(16) Sabertooth Poachers: Sabertooth elite guards *(16) Sickness through Subterfuge: Sabertooth oracles *(18) The Darkest Devourers: blightfang broodtenders ---- Naturalist Tummyfill Tasks in The Thundering Steppes and The Ruins of Varsoon Levels 20 - 24 *(20) Slithering and Striking: plains snakes *(22) Some Animals Are More Equal than Others: *(23) Pools of Carnage: tide octopi Levels 25 - 29 *(26) Entanglement: clay crawlers *(26) Not All Vampire Bats Suck Blood: deafening shriekers *(28) The Salted Earth: loam boils *(29) Forest Preserver: servants of Varsoon ---- Shepherd Sell`ar Tasks in Zek, the Orcish Wastes and The Feerrott Levels 30 - 34 *(32) Unsustainable Population Growth: *(33) In Memoriam: Karana: *(33) Isolation Through Immolation: *(34) Ungulate Advocate: Levels 35 - 39 *(36) Get the Balance Right: carrion dregs *(37) Green Greasy Guardians: Evol Ew menders *(37) The Heavy Boot of Civilization: Huuptic hunters *(38) Stench of the Void: pungent recluses *(38) The Imbibers: swamp feeders ---- Preservationist Reynolds Tasks in Everfrost and Lavastorm Levels 40 - 44 *(40) Command These Elements to Silence: *(42) No, I Am the Prettiest!: *(42) One End Over Another: *(43) Cataclysm Averted: *(44) Encaged in Ice: Levels 45 - 50 *(46) O'er the Towering Steep: *(46) The Wild Hunt: *(46) Unnatural Circle of Life: *(48) Between a Rock and Lava: and *(48) Don't Try to Look Beneath the Surface: *(48) Purification: ---- Outrider Bernd Levels 50 - 59 *(55) A Desert's Knowledge for the Alliance - Random: **Collect decaying cobra fangs in The Sinking Sands **Kill Sandscrawler thieves in The Sinking Sands **Collect Anaz'Dal relics in The Sinking Sands **Kill Sul' Dal infiltrators in The Sinking Sands *(55 Heroic) Hidden Information Recovery - Random: **Collect Rujarkian Alliance notes in The Clefts of Rujark. **Slay steelslave maulers in The Clefts of Rujark. **Collect Rin'Dal history scrolls in The Living Tombs. **Slay commerce sentinels in The Living Tombs. ---- Wanderer Raegen Truthshadow Tasks in Kingdom of Sky Levels 60 - 64 *(60) Silencing the Warriors: Scaleborn warriors *(61) I'll Take That!: Strifewing raptors *(62) Whispers in the Wind: Strifewing poachers *(63) Chirps in the Night: Vornerus intruders *(64) Eye Lash: Levels 65 - 70 *(65) Didn't See it Coming: Blacktalon observers *(66) Ravager Removal: Strifewing ravagers *(67) All of Them...: Blacktalon palace guards *(68) And They Tell Two Friends...: Vornerus screamers *(69) Handle With Care: Blackscale handlers *(70) Built to Last: Blacktalon crafters ---- Bison Bloodwarmer in Tasks in Kunark *(69) *(70) *(72) *(74) *(76) *(79) ---- Sken Elkheart in Tasks in Moors of Ykesha *(80) ---- |- |style="color:#000;font-size:95%| Henry Overwater Tasks in The Sundered Frontier and The Stonebrunt Highlands Levels 80-90 *(80) *(84) *(86) *(88) Cross-faction writs * Tier 1 - Evil-aligned adventurers looking to do Tier 1 Qeynos city tasks will find that all Qeynos city writs quest-givers are accessible. None are closely protected by guards, though there can be patrols nearby. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Timelines